Shuffle Challenge Of Heavenly Wisdom
by LittleMissPanda84
Summary: This is the result of being home with the flu, reading random fanfics, and putting my mp3 player on shuffle. :P Random short little songfics! :D Most of them are TiPo, some of them are just random.
1. Chapter 1

**Shuffle Challenge Of Heavenly Wisdom**

**A/N: Home today with the flu. :( So...what better thing to do than read random fanfics all day? :D I came across the shuffle challenge and I thought it would be fun to do with KFP so here it goes. (:**

**Rules:**

**1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. **

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**~KFP~**

_Artist: Brad Paisley_

_Song: Then_

(Po's POV)

_**"STOP STARING!" **_I mentally scolded myself. My mind refused to listen to me. I just kept getting captivated by the beauty that was Tigress. We were training and she was doing this really awesome move-

"OW!" I yelped as one of those wooden club thingies hit me in the back of the head. I must have gotten sidetracked.

Tigress smirked in amusement. I sighed. Why must I always make myself look like an idiot?

Three weeks later, there we were in front of the Jade Palace kissing. _Tigress _had actually _kissed me. _How it had ended up lasting _forty-five freaking minutes, _I will never ever know. She finally pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked, breathlessly.

She simply replied, "Goodnight, Po." and walked away.

"Night," I said with a mixture of confusion and happiness on my face.

Several months passed, and our relationship was starting to get serious. I had brought her to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Po, what are we doing here?" Tigress asked.

I kissed her on the cheek, making her smile. She had such a beautiful smile.

"We're here because I love you. I couldn't imagine life without you. What I'm trying to say is," I said, getting down on one knee, "will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Tigress just stood there, mesmerized. I quickly got up on my feet.

"Um...Tigress? Yoo-hoo, Tigress?" I said, waving my paw in front of her face. "Anybody in there?"

"Yes." she simply said.

"Yes?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Tigress said, the biggest grin ever breaking out on her face.

I attacked her in a hug. We could swear we heard the chuckle of Master Oogway in the distance..

_A/N: Not quite sure how that was..._

**~KFP~**

_Artist: Taylor Swift_

_Song: You Belong With Me_

(Tigress' POV)

I rolled my eyes and sighed. They were at it again. Po had a girlfriend, a panda that had just recently moved to the village. Her name was Lei, and to be plain and simple about it, she was a bitch. Their latest argument; Lei had gotten mad about something Po had said. It was a Tuesday night like any other and I was in my room meditating to some music. Well, trying to, at least.

"FINE!"

"FINE!" I heard them yell as Lei stormed out of the Jade Palace.

I sighed again, got up, and went to the room accross from mine. "You okay?" I asked, finding Po sitting on his bed with a dazed look on his face.

"Oh, hey, Tigress," he said looking up at me. "yeah, I'm fine, I'm just tired of all the fighting." he said with a sigh.

I sat on the bed next to him. "I'm sorry." I said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"It's okay, I mean, it isn't your fault," Po said, a tear beginning to run down his face. I wiped it away.

My heart positively broke for him. I should rip Lei to a pile of freaking shreds for this.

"So what happened?" I asked, actually genuinely curious.

I thought I saw Po blush just a little. "I sorta...kinda said you were awesome and I guess she got jealous."

I smiled. "You think I'm awesome?"

"Well _duh_, you're _Tigress_. The greatest warrior in all of China, how could I _not _think you're awesome?" he said, his smile starting to come back. I swear that smile could light up the entire Valley of Peace.

I chuckled at his reasoning. "So what happened after you said I was awesome?"

He frowned again. "She broke up with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Po," I said, genuinely sad for him, but my mind was telling me to stand up and do the happy dance.

Oh Po, why can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? I've been here the whole time and you're too blind to see it. But still, how am I supposed to compete with Lei? She wears really fancy skirts and tops and all I ever wear is my black pants and red vest.

I realized I had zoned out.

"I'll be okay," I heard him say.

"You sure?" I asked dubiously.

"Yeah..." he said, seeming to feel a bit better.

"Okay..." I said, getting up and awkwardly leaving the room.

_Dammit Po, when will you ever understand that you belong with me? _

**~KFP~**

_Artist: Timbaland_

_Song: Apologize_

(No specific POV)

The small red panda paced his room in guilt. He _was_ proud of his daughter, he'd always been proud of her. He'd told her that he loved her _at least _once, hadn't he?

..._Hadn't he?_

That's when it dawned on him; he had never once in his life, _ever_, told his own daughter that he loved her. He was sure he had meant to, many times, but the words just never come out. Every time she looked at him expectantly when she was training, it broke his heart because the words _just wouldn't come out_. Every time he looked into those broken-hearted eyes, he didn't see the eyes of a hardcore warrior, but instead saw the eyes of the helpless tiger cub he first met years ago at the Bao Gu orphanage, longing to be loved. A small tear escaped from one of his pale blue eyes. This surprised him. He hadn't cried in _years_. "Get ahold of yourself, Shifu!" he scolded himself. He sighed, walking toward the door. Maybe, _just maybe_, it wasn't too late to apologize.

_A/N: I'm a bit happier with this one. :D Not exactly sure how I did on Shifu's emotions, but anyways, it only matters if you guys like it. (:_

**~KFP~**

_Artist: Colbie Calliat_

_Song: Bubbly_

(Tigress' POV)

I don't know what it is about Po. Every time I'm near him I get butterflies, and I _hate _it. What is _wrong _with me? It seems to be the little things, like his hand accidentally brushing against mine that one day in the kitchen, or when he looks at me with those beautiful jade green eyes that just make me melt inside, or- _GAH! STOP IT, TIGRESS! YOU DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT! _Or that smile that can brighten up any bad day, or the way he can always find the bright side of any situation or- _DEAR GODS, TIGRESS, STOP! _Or how he held me in his arms that night when I cried so much that I wanted to die, or- "AUGGH!" I sighed in frustration. But my mind kept going and going, like a never ending melody in my head that just wouldn't stop. But the thing I like the most about Po, is that when I'm around him it's like I am experiencing the childhood I never had as a cub. He would always ask me to play some ridiculous game with him, like last week for example;

_We just stared at each other, determination and concentration apparent on both of our faces. That was until, I felt my mouth twitch, slowly upturning into a smile. Po looked at me with raised eyebrows, a small hint of cockiness in his green eyes. I couldn't help it, a small giggle escaped my throat._

_"HA! Told you I could go longer not laughing than you!" Po yelled in triumph._

_"Oh come on, that's not fair! You were making funny faces!" I said, a carefree smile lingering on my face._

_"I was not!" he argued playfully._

_"Were too!" I said, glaring at him accusingly._

_"Am I interrupting somthing?" Master Shifu asked, seeming to appear out of nowhere with an unamused look on his face._

_"Oh- ah- um...of course not, Master Shifu! We were just-" Po stammered._

_"I don't want to know, nor care, what you were doing! Just get back to training," Shifu scolded._

_"Yes, Master Shifu," we both said, bowing to him and going back to sparring on the training course._

I smiled at the memory. Yes, that is definitely the thing I like the most about Po. He's like a big, fluffy, overgrown child. I laughed.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

_A/N: Thoughts? Not exactly sure I'm happy with this one. :/_

**~KFP~**

_Artist: Rascal Flatts_

_Song: What Hurts The Most_

_A/N: This is what I think might have happened if Po actually did die when he got shot with Shen's cannon thingy. (:_

(No specific POV)

_"You don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to Kung Fu, and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning." _

The harsh words burned in her mind like fire. Had she really said that to him? She layed awake in bed just listening to the rain pour, it was as if the heavens were crying uncontrollably. She let a few tears slip down her face as well; she wasn't afraid to cry every once in a while.

With Po gone for two weeks, it still got to her. Every single day she acted like everything was fine, but she was slowly dying on the inside. What hurt the most was that she was so close to him. She may have actually _loved _him. But now, she would never know what could have been.

It was hard to deal with the pain of losing him everywhere she went. Out of the Five and Shifu, it had really hit Tigress the hardest. Without Po, she felt completely alone.

It was so hard to get up and get dressed every day and force a smile.

She thought back on that horrible day.

_"The hardcore do understand. But I can't watch my friend be killed."_

Why couldn't he have just listened to her? She knew if she could do it all over she would take back all the horrible things she had said. Hell, if she could she knew she would have got hit by that cannon herself for him. Oh, how she wished he could come back and just hold her in his arms. But he wouldn't. Po was gone.

The tiger master put her head down into her pillow and cried herself to sleep that night.

_A/N: Oh my God! I cannot believe I just wrote that. :'( Tears? No no, those aren't tears I think maybe it's just an eyelash or something...okay okay they MIGHT be tears...I think that's the first time my own writing has ever gotten to me. Anyway, review! :) Yes, I do realize that was only 5, but I will post 5 more as a new chapter sometime later. I just wanted to know what you guys think of these first. :) Anyways, bye!_

_~Jennie~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shuffle Challenge Of Heavenly Wisdom**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I finally felt like writing more of this! (: More short shuffle songfic thingies! :D**

**~KFP~**

_**Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift**_

_**NO SPECIFIC POV**_

That smile.

That was the thing that got Tigress the most. Po had made her mad plenty of times, but all he had to do was look into her eyes and smile and she knew she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

It was like she saw sparks fly whenever she saw it.

_**A/N: That was stupid, I know. :P It was the only thing I could think of for the song.**_

**~KFP~**

_**A Place To Fall by Jennette McCurdy**_

_**PO'S POV**_

_Sometimes I feel so alone. Sometimes I can't stand the dark. Sometimes I just wanna hold someone who really knows my heart._

I am Po Ping. I am the Dragon Warrior. I am a panda who is the son of a noodle-making goose. I am the best friend of Tigress, the most awesome person I know. I live at the Jade Palace with the Furious Five and Shifu. I have a great life, and I may look like I'm happy all the time.

But, believe it or not, there are tears behind this smile. Because when I think about my past, I feel like I have no idea who I am.

_And I get lonely in a crowd. Feels like I'm stuck under a cloud. And I need somewhere safe to hide away from it all. Sometimes I just need a place to fall._

But when I'm with Tigress, it's like she understands everything. She sees the broken part of me. The part that can't be put back together. I think it's because she has a troubling past too. She never knew her parents, either. She was a baby who was put on the doorstep of the Bao Gu orphanage. Abandoned before she had a chance to know who she was. When I look at her, I'm home.

She is my place to fall.

_**A/N: I like this one better than the last. (: And yes, there was a Finding Nemo reference in there. xD Been obsessed with that movie lately.**_

**~KFP~**

_**Half of My Heart by John Mayer**_

_**TIGRESS' POV**_

Alone.

Before Shifu adopted me, that one word had described the story of my life. It was like I was born in the arms of imaginary friends, I have no idea who my real parents are.

I was made to believe no one would love me, until Shifu came along. He's the father that I never had.

And then Po came along.

I don't know when or how it happened, but I think I'm starting to fall for him.

I'm so confused. It's like half of my heart has a grip on the situation, but half of it still takes time.

It's like half of it is telling me "Don't do it, you're only going to get your heart broken." and half of it is screaming "Go for it."

His faith is very strong, but I'm afraid he's going to hate me for only giving him half of my heart.

One part of me has the right mind to say that I can't keep loving him, but the other part just won't stop loving him.

Stupid emotions.

_**A/N: I 'm kinda in the middle with this one. How did you guys like it?**_

**~KFP~**

_**Angel's Hands by Rodney Atkins**_

_**NO SPECIFIC POV**_

"No honey, it's not something that you've done." Po tried to explain to the four-year-old.

He and Tigress were splitting up, Tigress staying at the Jade Palace and Po moving back in with his father. Now, the two of them were trying their best to explain it to their daughter, Lily.

"It isn't something that you've done at all, Mommy and Daddy just aren't getting along." said Tigress.

Tears welled up in the little girl's jade green eyes. "Do you guys mean you need a time out?" she asked innocently.

"It's sort of like that." Tigress said.

"But hey, you have _two_ bedrooms now! You're a lucky kid!" said Po, putting on a happy face and trying to cheer the little girl up.

It seemed to work for a minute, but then she thought of her little pet goldfish. "But what about Checkers, where's he gonna live?"

Po and Tigress looked at each other and sighed. This was not going to be easy.

Later that night, after training, Po heard Lily talking outside her bedroom door. He realized she was praying. "Tigress, come here." he whispered.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Shhhh!" he said and pointed at the door.

"and angels, please watch over me through the night. Please stay by my side until morning. Gods bless Daddy and Mommy. Oh, and please keep us all together and happy. Amen." Lily finished. They could tell she was saying everything through tears.

Tears started running down their faces as well.

"She's miserable." said Tigress.

Po nodded in agreement.

There was a long silence between them before Po said "Do you even remember what we were fighting about?"

"Well, yes, you...were...well...actually, come to think about it, no."

"I don't either."

There was another long awkward silence.

"You know what, this is just stupid!" Tigress exclaimed. Po looked up at her. "There's no sense in splitting up and making our daughter's life miserable if we can't even remember what we were arguing about! I mean, we'll have plenty of fights, but getting over them just proves that we love each other."

Po had a slight smile on his face. "So, what are you saying?"

Tigress raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. "Just kiss me, you moron."

Po chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, his lips crashing down on hers in a long, passionate kiss. It seemed like it had been forever since he kissed her, when in reality it had only been a few days. By the time they pulled away they were both still crying, but this time tears of joy.

"I love you." Po whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Tigress whispered back.

_**A/N: I loved writing this one! (: Hope you guys liked it.**_

**~KFP~**

_**Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**_

_**NO SPECIFIC POV**_

He missed her. That's all there was too it.

Po, Shifu, Crane, Mantis, and Monkey were on their way to defeat an old enemy of Shifu's, while Viper and Tigress were left at the Jade Palace to watch over things. He hadn't seen Tigress in three days.

They had found a place to camp out for the night and everyone was asleep but Po. He just lied awake on his sleeping bag, looking up at the stars.

He tried not to think about Tigress, but every single thing reminded him of her. Looking at the stars, for example. He remembered how they always snuck out in the middle of the night to go lay under the peach tree under the stars. They'd gotten caught by Shifu twice and ended up with extra training. Po smiled at the memory.

The silence wasn't so bad, but then he looked down at his hands and felt sad again. _The spaces between my fingers are right where hers fit perfectly. _He thought. He just could not stop thinking about her.

Po had not slept in two days. Who could sleep when you miss the person you love? At least when he thought of her, he didn't feel so alone. Every time he even _blinked_ he thought of her.

"Oh darling, I wish you were here." he whispered into the night.

_**A/N: Sorry if this one was bad. I was in a rush to get the chapter done so it may have turned out suckish. But anyway, review, and I hope you liked it. :)**_


End file.
